Story of my Life
by kerawolf
Summary: My life was pretty normal, I went to xchool I had...chores..and I had one friend. All this changed when a man with silver hair and matching eyes decided I was his 'life mate'. YAOI Draco/Harry Rated T for now


Ok, so, to get a few things straightened out, yes he does have powers, yes he's a wizard, and yes he will be going to Hogwarts. He's sixteen and will only be in Hogwarts for about a year, long enough to meet Draco, and all that.

I haven't figured out if he's going to be on the dark side or the light side yet, I'm not big on the whole Dumblydoor is all so good and that, I mean to me he seemed a bit manipulative, but that's just me…

Anyway, If you've got any other questions, ask me, I'll see if I even know the answer…heh…Yeah, enjoy the first chapter. By the way this is SLASH/ or Yaoi, meaning boy/boy, if you don't like don't read, please thank you!!!!

This is my first time writing a Yaoi fanfic, or anything Yaoi'ish, I'm also in the middle of writing a Kingdom Hearts yaoi (Roxas/Axel/AkuRoku) story, so if you wanna check it out go ahead!!!

_**CHAPTER 1**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't think going to a new high school in Britain would change my life, nor did I expect to fall in love with an arrogant and greedy man. I guess when they said fate's a bitch, they really meant it. Anyway, let's get on with the story, shall we?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I usually slept until 7:00, but today, oh lucky me, I decided to wake up earlier to get a 'fresh' start for school. My alarm woke me up far too early in the morning to even be humanly possible, but I did it, I'm amazing ain't I? Woot. Grabbing the set of cloths from the chair I had orderly placed beside the bed for the particular idea of tripping over it five times on the way to the bathroom, I silently crept down the hallway.

Closing the door silently as to not wake up my 'dear' Uncle Vernon, I turned the knobs of the shower to my normal temperature. Sighing quietly, I tiredly removed my garments, settling them in the hamper to wash later. I set the new outfit on the counter shelf, hidden from prying hands, just in case 'someone' thought it would be funny to take my garments so that I'd have to run around naked, or, at least, in a towel. Rolling my eyes at the childish plot my cousin would think up, I started washing off.

Opening the shower door a bit later, I quickly dried off with my old holey towel. Putting my clothes on I turned to the mirror, hoping I didn't look as dead as I felt. My dark locks were askew, only coming slightly above my shoulders and falling around my head in a black, and slightly damp, halo. My once bright green eyes were now a murky emerald hue allowing my dark _girlish_ eyelashes to cascade over them in a doll like fashion. My pale skin didn't help the whole doll-like thing either, nor my lightly flushed cheeks. Shaking my head a few times to rid myself of some of the water droplets from my hair, I leaned over and turned on the faucet. I quickly brushed my teeth and rubbed my eyes out with some water to make myself look a bit more 'presentable'. I took a quick role check in my head as I stepped down the stairs to make the 'family' some breakfast, as they demanded of me to do.

'Clothes,' I glance at my slightly worn blue jeans, my black shirt with one of my favorite rock bands plastered to the front in spiraling letters and my too worn out tennis shoes. 'Check.' I put the bacon in the pan and then started scrambling the eggs. When I was done with that, I used up two boxes of pancake mix 'so that my uncle and cousin wouldn't starve'. Please, if you've seen them, you wouldn't believe any of the bull-shit that sprang out of my aunt's mouth, but I did as any good little boy would if they didn't want a beating. Though it wouldn't matter much seeing as I was probably going to get one anyway for some small little tid-bit.

Hearing the water upstairs start to run, I knew I had to hurry or I wouldn't be late for school, at least if I wasn't too beaten up to go. I quickly settled the food on the plates as I turned off the burner and silently ran back upstairs to grab my backpack. I found it on the chair near the door and grabbed it. I started heading for the stairs when a big meaty hand seized my shoulder. I was turned around so fast my head spun, only to nearly blackout when a fist was nearly plunged in my face.

"Brat, where the fuck is is breakfast?" Uncle Vernon spat. His fist was nearly crushing my shoulder blade, and I tried not to wince. I wouldn't give him that kind of satisfaction.

"W-Wha," I cleared my throat and tasted the bitterness of my blood, swallowing thickly, I began again. "I put it on the table as you ordered of me, sir." I tried not to stare into his ugly glaring face and say something I knew I would regret later on.

His smile was cruel as he looked at me again, this time his stare was met with a cold piercing look of my own.

"So," He drawled lowly, his smile still in place, "you're saying that I'm lying, is that it boy?" His breath smelled like dead fish with a hint of cabbage. Yuck. I wrinkled my nose and quickly shook my head, more to get rid of the smell then to answer his question.

Knowing that if I back talked him I would get a worse punishment, so I set silent. His grin fell from his face like the sewage running down a pipe.

"Well?" He asked seizing both of my shoulders with his two meaty hands. "Is it boy?"

"N-no, sir, I-I Probably put it somewhere else, I'll go check." Before he could stop me I was halfway down the stairs and then I was out the door. Right before I shut the door, I saw my cousin, Dudley, smirking at me as he finished off another plate that I had so 'nicely' placed for them. I glared at him, hoping he would see that I'm not going to let him get away with this, and I knew he got the message when he almost choked.

"Dudders!" I heard my Aunt cry out hurriedly, probably rushing to go help the little Pork.

You may be wondering how a fifteen year old scrawny boy could scare an oversized giant like my cousin, I'll tell you. It all started when I was five.

_I had gone to the circus with my 'family'. They only took me so I could carry all of the 'prizes'. But I was five, and, come on, a circus? I'd never seen anything so magnificent in my life, I know, sad right? I can still picture the landscape and the way all of the animals seemed so docile, well, some at least. The clowns and other interesting beings were amazing with all the acrobats and the way they went up against lions and tigers, and some even went up against bears! Amazing, right? But anyway, we had gone to the last stall of the circus where all the more 'dangerous' animals were kept, and what I saw nearly made me want to cry. And I know a five year old crying? What's so big about that? Lets just say that I haven't cried since I was one, seeing as when I did it I would get in trouble, and even if I was never really beaten, it still hurt for reasons I had not understood at that age. But, back to the story, there, in a glass cage was a young Python, its teeth were still intact and from what I could tell, he was still poisonous. My eyes wondered to the Reptilians, meeting in a way that made me feel safe. _

_I had reached the cage when I was pulled aside by, guess who? Yeah, if you answered idiot number 1, you were correct! Uncle Vernon had pulled me to the side, closer to the Pythons cage, and nearly spat in my face._

"_Don't do anything weird, you freak, got that?" His face had gone red with every word, I had wondered back then if he would blow up._

_I nodded my head like a good little boy, 'cause you know what? I didn't really give a rats ass what he thought, I just cared about what he would do to me._

_He quickly let go, probably so that he wouldn't make such a big scene, but oh well, at least when he let go I was still in one piece. Frankly, I've no idea why they thought I would go and do something 'freaky', I've never done anything differently from them before. Maybe, they feel something's different about me, like I usually do, but whatever the different thing is, it hasn't shown yet. _

_The snake, by now, had come closer, maybe to inspect me, I didn't know, all I could feel was the safeness that washed over me, and the way I was slowly leaning into the cage to get a better look. My eyes caught the red tinged ones of the large snake and I felt something just, well, snap. It wasn't a painful snap like when my uncle had 'accidentally' broken my wrist and then lied to the police about me falling, but it was more of a familiar twinge, as if I had been set free. _

_All I could hear after that were hissing and words, then there was screaming and darkness. _

When I had woken up I was in my cubby hole and the lights in the house had been off. I still don't know what had happened, all anyone told me was that the snake was let out, and that it was so chaotic that they couldn't tell how it had gotten loose. I knew though, that my aunt and uncle knew something differently, the way they glared at me or even when they looked at me with fear in their eyes told me all I needed to know.

Sighing out of my memory I kicked my feet in front of me as I walked, kicking a peddle out of the way and into the green grass. I started going over the checklist again, hoping I hadn't forgotten anything.

'Cloths. Check.' I looked over to my backpack that now was swinging back and forth in my hands. It had a rusty green puke look to it. I've had it ever since I started going to school in 1st grade. 'Backpack. Check.' Knowing most of my supplies were in there already, I quickly checked that off the list as well.

Walking into the school gates, I looked around at all the kids walking around either carrying cell phones or iPods. I had luckily gotten into a prestigious school that would have cost millions that my relatives would never have spent on a piece of shit like me. The school was huge with thousands of students walking here and there. I had only gotten into it by being able to keep A +'s in all my years in school, it was hard, but I did it.

Walking in I felt as if I were being watched, turning around swiftly, I saw nothing but shadows of the tall Oaks surrounding the area. I glared slightly into the ongoing forest, then turned back around and headed for the head office. I did not notice the glowing silver eyes and the long almost white hair of the male figure trapped in the trees.

'Mine…'

The eyes glowed an angry red color before dispersing into nothing as the figure disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting my schedule from the annoying bitch they called the secretary I walked into my first period, which so happened to be English, fun. On the closed door there was a sign that read' Knock before entering.' Shrugging slightly I knocked once, hoping not to have an annoying pervert of a teacher. The door opened to a man with slightly oiled hair and a rather aristocratic features with a scowl that seemed permanently attached to his face.

The man's scowling expression soon wore a shocked one as he looked into my startled eyes. Something like wonder found it's way onto his face, and I wondered to myself if I had ever even saw it when it was replaced instantly by his stoic expression.

"Mr. Potter I presume." His voice was almost as oily as his hair, but for some reason I could not place, it seemed almost sensual.

My staring must have gotten annoying, for he glared defiantly at me. Then my shocked and slightly deranged mind finally figured out that he had asked a question.

"Ah! Yes sir, sorry…" I sheepishly smiled, my hand reaching behind my head in a nervous gesture.

He rolled his almost black transparent eyes at me and scowled a 'come in'. Now I _know_ I was just imagining that little episode a few seconds ago. I looked up at him, him being almost two heads taller than I, damn my shortness. He pointed to a seat in the back corner of the class where a window was nestled beside it, giving me a great view of the outdoors.

I smiled lightly and walked over. A boy beside me with auburn hair and what seemed to be… amber eyes? Yep, unless they were contacts, but I don't even think they make that kind, at least not yet. I smiled at him, and he grinned back, showing me sharp pointy canines.

Silently creeped out, just a little mind you, I looked away after giving him another tentative smile. I could have sworn I heard a chuckle, but decided to let it go as the teacher, who I still have no name for, started to talk.

"Hello class." He drawled out lowly sending tingles up everyone's spines. "My name is Professor Snape."

'His name was going to be easy to remember.' I thought giggling lightly.

"Anything you find funny, Mr. Potter?" The te-I mean Professor Snape's voice was heard from right behind me. I squeaked and turned around, my face going ten times redder then my pale shade of skin. Also why I hated having near white skin, easy for someone to tell if you're blushing or not.

"No, sir!" I said, hoping I didn't make a bigger fool of myself. The giggles from my classmates made my blush deeper and nearly made me faint. I recovered, barely, by counting to ten in my head. I know you're supposed to do that when angry, but I've found out that it helps me when I'm embarrassed, which is like 90 percent of the time.

"Good, sit sown Mr. Potter, and don't disrupt my class again, are we clear?" I nodded violently. I sat down quickly, wishing I was just a bit more graceful and not nearly falling out of my chair like I almost did.

"Pst, hey Harry, right?" I looked over to my side where the amber eyed boy sat. "That was the most pissed I've ever seen Prof. Snape in a long time."

I glanced over to the teacher who was talking about Similes and the like, then looked back over at the strange boy.

"You've been in his class before." I asked slightly scared to get the answer.

"Yep, this will be my third year." I didn't know rather I should be amused or disturbed by the proud expression on the young boy's face. Before I could say anything else he shot his hand out making me flinch slightly out of habit.

"My name's Alex, by the way." I took his hand gingerly in mine and shook it, blushing all the while. His grin grew broader at the small gesture. I scowled back at him, annoyed by his amused expression.

I slipped my hand out of his quickly when Professor Snape turned back around from his chalkboard.

Alright class, I want you to read pages 1 to 100 by tomorrow, got it." Groans were heard all across the room as the bell rang and all the kids scurried out the door and to their next class.

I reached down to grab my stuff, and started walking out the door to find Alex waiting beside it, making annoying and some rather rude hand gestures to passing students.

"Mr. Potter?" I turned around, Alex being too preoccupied with his little 'game' to even notice.

"Yes sir?" I questioned as I walked up to his desk.

He seemed to be going over something in his head, and apparently made a choice for he spoke:

"If anything …strange… happens to you, come to me…" He was so awkward as the words passed from his lips that I had to fight myself from smiling. His words rushed to my mind and I wondered out loud.

"Strange things?"

"Just go, boy, or you'll be late" he shooed me away with a mild wave of his hand, and I did as ordered, walking out the door, to Alex.

"What's that 'bout?" Alex reached behind his head to scratch it lightly, nervously. I looked at the clothing he wore, and he reminded me a bit of a 'Goth'. His jeans were slightly baggy and a midnight black, his slate blue shirt was torn at the top, almost seeming like shreds, and I wondered if he would get away with that as the day went past. He had black combat boots with all sorts of buckles and assessments added to them to make them jingle every time he walked.

I shrugged, and started walking to my next class, cooking, weird I know, but seeing as I do it everyday, it should be a pretty easy class. He walked beside me; his long strides devouring mine.

We headed are separate ways, and I went on with my classes for the rest of the day, seeing Alex in almost all of my classes.

As I walked up the front porch of the house, I noticed something didn't feel…quite right. I walked through the door, my steps light on the carpeted floor. Someone grabbed me from the back and breathed lightly in my ear, but it wasn't the usual sewage smell of my uncle or cousin or even the way too sweet smell of my aunts, it was a spicy and almost tempting smell that I could practically taste. I leaned slightly into the hard male chest and breathed in his scent, causing a chuckle to ripple from the stranger's muscular and lean form.

Coming back to my censes I ducked out from underneath the new comers arms and put more distance between us. I tried to get a better look at him but all I could see were glowing silver eyes that almost resembled the moonlight itself. I felt my heart contract tightly, almost as if I had been searching for this person my whole life. And I know, frankly, that I have not, and never will.

"Who are you!?" My words came in pants as I tried to catch my breath from the scare.

The creature frowned at me, almost seeming confused, then he smiled. I stepped back as the thing walked over to me trapping me to the wall with both of his arms out stretched and locking me into place.

Before I could scream out, soft lips were pressed tightly to my own, causing my breath to catch. I didn't answer at first, I just stood there like an idiot. I pushed my hands between are chests and tried pushing him away, only to have his tongue slide deep into the virgin cavern of my mouth. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as an almost orgasmic feeling filled me from head to toe. I did what anyone would have done, I kissed him back. The kiss started from a hard ravenous kiss to a more primal one making my head spin and my toes curl. I felt like such a girl during that moment, but I didn't care, this man, no, this creature, held me like no other, and frankly, I liked it.

All I could hear was the blood rushing to my head and a car horn. My eyes slammed open and I pulled away with a squeak, not caring that the creature let out a deep throated growl, almost a warning. All I cared for was that I finish my chores that I had not even started yet, and get everything ready before they walked into the house.

I looked over to the creature I had been kissing, what an idiot of me, and saw that he had left. Left me all alone with the Dursleys, the thought brought me back to the present and I quickly went to the chores, knowing I wouldn't be able to get them done anytime soon, but at least I would try, not that it made a difference.

"Boy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I have to have at least 2 reviews, 'cause frankly, I don't think I'm going to finish, just depends on if you guys like it.

OK!!! DONE!!! I think this was the longest I have ever written…sad, right, and I know that this is a really weird idea, but I just thought of it as I was writing.

DISCLAIMER!!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!! Sadly…..

_**Kerawolf**_


End file.
